1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light string in the illumination field, and more particularly to a string light connector and the applications thereof.
2. The Related Art
Generally, people use ornaments, such as Christmas trees, to improve the ambiance of festivals and holidays, but conventional ornaments are not conspicuous enough to attract people. Consequently, a light string is mounted inside or outside the ornament to make the ornament shine. Generally, the light string is formed by series-connecting a plurality of light bulbs with a single conducting cable. As a result, the length of the light string is fixed so that limits the applications of the light string.